


Rollin’

by DillonPower



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 09:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19720591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DillonPower/pseuds/DillonPower
Summary: Cyrus is awful at skateboarding, but hearing that TJ likes it, it influences him to learn. However, after falling too many times, he ends up in TJ’s lawn where a certain sporty boy offers some help.





	Rollin’

He's rolling. He's rolling. He's...well, not rolling anymore. Not even three seconds in and Cyrus is already face down in his neighbor's blueberry bush. 

Cyrus slowly stands up and spits leaves and not ripe berries out of his mouth. He brushes the dirt off and checks himself for any cuts or bruises. A small red line on his elbow nearly caused him to faint. He made a mental note of how dumb he was for not wearing pads.

He has been determined to learn to ride a skateboard since he learned that it could help his school cred increase. After the situation with Jonah, it kind of went to the bottom of his priority list. Nothing about it seemed interesting. It's just a slower version of riding a bike, well in his mind it was. 

Now that TJ had mentioned that he occasionally skates, it moved back up on his list. He's alone right now to avoid a similar fate as one with Jonah, which was a semi failure. He was glad no one was around to watch, especially the boyfriend of his dreams. 

As Cyrus got the emergency band aid from his travel first aid kit, which he brought just in case, he smiled through the non existing pain. Thinking of TJ always made him smile, even through dreaded gym class. 

How could anyone not like TJ? He's perfect, he's beautiful, he looks like Zac Efron, he's a model. Everything about him is perfect. His smile is so beautiful. He's the captain of just about every sport, hair perfectly styled, and just super supportive.

What was unsettling was thinking of TJ's reaction to him not knowing how to skate. TJ was cool with helping him with a somersault, but skating was more athletic. Same could be said about motorbikes, but this is Cyrus. His mind can never be consistent. The only consistent thing that goes through his mind is how cute TJ is.

After cleaning himself a bit, Cyrus pulled the skateboard from the bush and placed it in front of him. He breathed deep. Taking one last look around, no one in sight. 

One foot on the board, the other on the street. Breathing again, he kicks off and starts rolling. Another kick, another breath. 

The earth seems all too calm, perhaps making this too blissful. The air breezes through whatever hair that wasn’t covered by the helmet. He waves his arms, pretending to fly. It was all peaceful. Unfortunately, it only lasts four seconds this time. 

Instead of another blueberry bush, he runs into a lemon tree. His head thumps against the wood, hard. Good thing his helmet was extra thick and prevented any skin from making contact. This wasn’t the case for the other parts of his body. 

Not only are there more tiny cuts, there are bruises and scrapes. Blood wasn’t being shy about coming out from any possible source. If Cyrus wasn’t passed out from the hit, he would be by lose of breath from hyperventilating too hard. 

Even though this cycle of barely skating and then falling had already lasted an hour, he had lost track of where he was going. He looks around and suddenly realized which house he’s currently dripping blood onto. TJ’s. 

Out of all the houses with trees in the front yard, he just so happens to run into TJ’s lemon tree. The hyperventilating increases. Cyrus is so out of it that he doesn’t notice the front door opening and TJ walking out. 

TJ freezes in place. His face doesn’t know what expression to make. His best friend is standing in his yard with blood on his arms and legs, and a little bit on the tree. 

“Cyrus!” TJ shouts. He runs over to him. Cyrus finally notices and quickly tries to pick up the skateboard. He barely gets a hold of it as TJ reaches him. “What are you doing here?”

“Um.” That was all Cyrus could say. The tone was a mixture of embarrassment, fear, and a tad of love struck. 

TJ finally notices the helmet and board. “So, I have Tony Hawk as a friend.”

“Who?”

TJ blinks. Of course, he should’ve known Cyrus wasn’t sporty enough to know athletes. “What’s with the board?”

Cyrus attempts to hide it behind his back. He knew it was pointless, but he had hoped it would distract his friend. “What?”

“Cyrus.” TJ says in a concerning voice. “Don’t play dumb. You’re better than that.”

Cyrus places the board on the ground and kicks it to TJ. “I was trying to learn to skateboard.”

“Why? That’s not you at all.”

The truth never felt harder to say. Does he lie and keep things secret. Or does he tell the truth and admit his crush. He tries thinking of anything that wouldn’t make TJ upset and wouldn’t out himself. Nothing computes in his head and gulps. 

Cyrus steps in place. He cracks his fingers, feeling a bit of blood. “I heard you say you skated a bit.”

“So you were learning for me?” He asks. He forms an upsetting look on his face. Cyrus never did anything out of his comfort zone before. Seeing him hurt like this, TJ thinks that it’s his fault. He thinks that he pressured Cyrus into doing something that he wasn’t ok with. “Did I make you feel like you had to do this?”

“Of course not!”

“Then why?”

The breathing intensified. Cyrus looks around as if it would help him know what to say. “Just, you know. Wanted to try something you liked.”

TJ wipes away the small tears forming in his eyes. “You could’ve asked. I would’ve helped you.”

“You still can.” Cyrus blurted faster than he blinked. “I’m not good, as you can see.”

TJ sighs. “First, come inside. You need to get clean and I have some clothes you can wear.”

After changing and freshening up, Cyrus is now on the board again. This time, TJ stands next to him. Holding his hand for support, causing Cyrus to blush. TJ starts moving and Cyrus kicks off. 

He’s rolling. He’s rolling. He’s....still rolling. He couldn’t believe it. A whole ten seconds without falling! Well, TJ’s holding him as support, but it’s keeping him from not getting hurt. Kind of like an angel. 

“Doing great!” Says TJ. 

Another ten seconds pass. Cyrus smiles harder than ever. Either because of how long he’s going or the fact that his crush is holding his hand. 

After thirty seconds, Cyrus stops and gets off. “Thanks for that.”

“Want to keep going?”

“Maybe later. Had enough excitement for one day.”

As TJ starts heading back home, Cyrus looks at him and thinks about what other sporty things TJ can help with. His thoughts were interrupted when he caught TJ looking back at him. Without hesitating, Cyrus ran up and holds his hand. The two walk back home in peace.


End file.
